En el asilo de la locura
by Darkroy
Summary: Un perro amarillo despierta en una casa de retiro sin memorias de quien es. Las mujeres que atienden el sitio realizan una terapia de choques electricos a los pacientes,y para empeorar las cosas,una fuerza siniestra se oculta tras las paredes que quiere vengarse del perro.
1. Apertura

Apertura

El perro amarillo despertó en un sofá por el sonido de la música producida por un toca discos. Se tallo los ojos y noto que se hallaba en una sala de entretenimiento donde se encontraba gente vetusta disfrutando con juegos de mesa. El Coronel Elotito se encontraba en una mesa jugando contra la Dulce Niñera y el Porta Tartas Real a _acomoda las letras_. En otra mesa se hallaban dos personas de Jengibres, el viejo Pen de Jengibre jugando contra su madre, la Señora de Jengibre, el juego parecía consistir en un tablero blanco y negro con unas piezas de mismo color en cada uno de los extremos. Pen estaba pensando en su movimiento, y mientras su madre dibujaba en un cuaderno esperando su turno.

—Veo que al fin despiertas y justo a tiempo—dijo la Señora Jengibre dándole los últimos toques a su dibujo pero sin verlo a los ojo y luego entregándole la hoja.

El perro contemplo la hoja y la miro de reojo, era su figura en un trazo pero vio que tenía pegado en el pecho un gafete que decía "Mr. J". Se miro el pecho y se dio cuenta que en efecto tenia es gafete.

—Uhm…Disculpe señora—dijo confundido el perro— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué hay tanto anciano? ¿Y quién soy yo?

—Oh—respondió la señora—solo es un asilo, Mr. J.

— ¿Me llamo J? —pregunto confundido el perro.

—Pues eso dice su gafete.

— ¡Qué clase de palabra es Barfpoo!—irrumpió con un grito Porta Tartas.

—Una que yo usa con frecuencia—dijo el Coronel poniéndose a la defensiva—sobre todo cuando es la hora de comer.

Al perro amarillo se le hacía rara y sur real la escena, algo no cuadraba en la imagen que veia, pero no podía detectar que era, y mientras el par peleaba, la Dulce niñera puso las fichas de letras en el tablero y cayendo en casillas de bono.

—JAQUE—leyó Tartas.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —dijo el Coronel.

—Es una palabra que se usaba desde los tiempos de la guerra de Champiñones—respondió la señora Jengibre—sirve como una amenaza, y que casualmente me corresponde decirla ahora que Pen termino su turno.

El par no peleo de la procedencia de la palabra, pues la señora de Jengibre era la más anciana y por tanto con más experiencia en aquella instalación. Los ancianos invitaron a jugar a las letras al perro amarillo, pero este les comento que mejor se quedaba í que siguieron jugando hasta que termino ganado la niñera por quinta vez.

—Hay algo raro en todo esto y con ustedes—comento el perro amarillo—siento que me falta algo, y que al mismo tiempo algo de sobra en mi cabeza, además esto está lleno de ancianos y yo no soy ningún viejo, sin ofender Señora.

—Oh, descuida perrito, ahora si me disculpas es mi turno.

La señora termino de ver el tablero, y en un instante movió lo que parecía ser un caballo. La señora estaba a punto de hablar, pero en ese momento irrumpió el Porta Tartas:

— ¡MATE!

— ¡Mate!—grito el Coronel— ¡esa si la conozco y voy a matar este tablero!

— ¡Es sorpréndete que por sexta vez gane niñera!—dijo con sorpresa el Porta Tartas—bueno, empecemos con una séptima partida.

El Porta Tartas metió las letritas en la bolsa las repartió y al momento de decidir los turnos, el Coronel tomo la mesa y la volteo al instante.

—Estoy harto de este juego—les reprocho el Coronel.

—Vamos, no seas un mal perdedor—dijo el Porta Tartas.

— ¡Que me dijiste!—le grito el Coronel.

—Vaya—dijo en mofa Porta Tartas—además de mal perdedor eres sordo.

— ¡Viejo decrepito!

— ¡Mira quién habla!

Entonces el Coronel se abalanzo sobre el Porta Tartas y este comenzó a pegarle. La Dulce niñera opto por recoger el tablero y las piezas que se habían caído, y de repente le parecía escuchar una carcajada siniestra mofándose del conflicto, esa risa la había escuchado antes y le causaba escalofríos por solo intentar recordar de donde provenía.

—Oh Glob—dijo en voz baja la niñera cruzando sus brazos tirando la piezas que le tocaron en la repartición.

—¿Los debería detener?—pregunto confundido el perro a la Señora Jengibre.

—Pues los hombres deben liberar un poco sus humos—respondió la Señora moviendo una pieza, alegre de que su hijo eludiera la amenaza.

—Tiene razón—dijo el perro amarillo sonriendo—mejor ayudo a la otra dama.

En eso, el perro ayudo a recoger las piezas que se le habían caído de la mano y noto una palabra rara pero que a su vez se le hacía familiar "DJAHKAH". El perro repitió la palabra en su cabeza y supo por alguna razón que la D es muda y sintió escalofríos al pronunciar en su mente el nombre.

El tren del pensamiento del perro se vio interrumpido cuando en la habitación entraron dos mujeres de aspecto joven, y rápidamente el par de ancianos dejo discutir, solo por la presencia de las dos mujeres, la forma en la que actuaron dejo con cierta intriga al perro. Una estaba hecha totalmente de chicle color rosa y portaba una bata blanca y tenia puesto unos anteojos redondos. La otra tenía la piel grisácea y cargaba sin dificultad una silla envuelta en una manta blanca, esta mujer vestía un traje de guardia de seguridad de color negro al igual que su cabello.

—Muy buenas tardes—dijo la mujer de chicle— ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

—Bien—dijeron en coro los ancianos en la habitación.

—Uhm, disculpe—irrumpió el perro— ¿Dónde estamos y quien es usted?

—Pues evidentemente en un asilo de ancianos y a mí me puedes llamarme Bubblegum o Bonnibel.

—Pero yo no soy viejo—dijo quejándose J—ni siquiera sé como llegue aquí.

—Ah, es normal que a la gente de edad mayor se le olviden las cosas—le dijo sonriente Bubblegum.

— ¡No soy un anciano!—le replico enojado el perro— ¿Y quiero saber quién soy y como llegue aquí?

—Lo siento, acabo el tiempo — le dijo Bubblegum sonriente—ahora es tiempo de la terapia

— ¡Yay! —grito emocionado Pen de Jengibre agitando sus brazo

— ¡Marceline prepara la silla! —ordeno Bubblegum

—A la orden su majestad—le respondió Marceline de mala gana y con cierta apatía de estar en el sitio.

Bubblegum se puso su índice en sus labios haciendo gestos que callara la palabra.

—Ups—dijo Marcelina tapándose la boca con la manos.

—Instala la silla solamente—le respondió Bubblegum.

En eso, la guardia llamada Marceline puso la silla en medio de la sala y conecto un enchufe que salía de esta a un toma corriente. Después quito la sábana blanca de esta revelando una silla eléctrica.

— ¡Yo primero!—grito Pen de Jengibre corriendo directamente a la silla y poniéndose el casco y las ataduras para recibir los choques eléctricos.

—Bueno, estamos listos Marceline—dijo Bubblegum

En eso, su asistente bajo una palanca que se encontraba pegado en la pared y Pen comenzó a recibir los choques eléctricos, el perro amarillo miro con espanto como el anciano comenzó a convulsionarse y gritar hasta que después de un rato apagaron la maquina y Marceline saco a Pen de la maquina y lo caro hacia el sofá sin ninguna dificultad. Al parecer no lo mataron, pero aparentemente era para torturarlo.

— ¡Por qué rayos hicieron eso! —exigió el perro.

—Como dije, preguntas después—le dijo sonriente Bubblegum— ¿Quién sigue?

— ¡Yo! —grito el Porta Tartas

— ¡No, yo! —dijo Elotito empujando a Porta Tartas.

—Creo que me corresponde ir primero pues gane en el juego de letritas—dijo la dulce niñera.

— ¡Todos ustedes están locos!—irrumpió enfadado el perro amarillo— ¿Cómo pueden ofrecerse a esta tortura?

—Realmente no lo sé, pero es bueno—dijo la Dulce Niñera como entrando en un trance

—Yo igual lo sé, sé que es necesario—dijo el Porta Tartas.

—De acuerdo—dijo el perro asintiendo y luego dándose a la fuga repentinamente—realmente están dementes yo me voy de aquí.

—Marceline—ordeno Bubblegum.

El perro corrió rápido a la única puerta que estaba en la sala, pero antes de que siquiera llegara a la puerta, una silueta floto a su lado y se puso frente a la puerta.

—Hasta aquí llegaste perro—dijo Marceline interponiéndose.

El perro y los ancianos se sorprendieron de que pudiese flotar, pero por alguna razón, no le parecía extraño ver una criatura así. Después de la sorpresa intento empujar a Marceline a un lado, pero antes de que siquiera sus manos pudiesen tocar su cuerpo, esta le dio una patada en la cabeza mandándolo a flotar por los aires.

Al perro comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo, ciertas imágenes recorrían su mente. Veía en su mente que tenía hijos y una pareja. Era como si el golpe hubiese desenterrado recuerdos. Su espalda y su cabeza dieron contra el suelo y mas memorias aparecían, en ellas vio como una masa amarilla se estiraba y cambiaba formas a su vez que escuchaba en su cabeza el nombre de Jake, también vio una criatura rara y bípeda, con un gorro blanco. El perro no le prestó más atención y se incorporo rápido para hacerle frente a Marceline, puso sus manos en puño y se preparo pare defenderse

—Muévete de la puerta, realmente no quiero pelear contra una…

Pero Marceline lo interrumpió dándole un puñetazo en la cara, echándolo para atrás y de nueva cuenta sintiendo como los recuerdos comenzaban a regresarle

— ¿Qué dijiste sobre pelear? —pregunto burlándose Marceline—No podrías hacerme frente aunque lo intentaras.

— ¡Marceline, no sea tan ruda! —le ordeno Bubblegum.

Pero el perro no le prestó atención a ninguna de las dos y quedo en el piso recordando más cosas del pasado, en el que se veía peleado contra dioses y monstruos y siempre acompañado. Luego vio de nueva cuenta una mano amarilla agrandándose y golpeando a un oso que los sorprendió en el bosque.

—Creo que el viejo ya tuvo suficiente—dijo Marceline confiada de sí misma.

Marceline estaba por cargar al perro pero este reacciono rápido incorporándose del suelo de un salto y luego cerrando su puno para golpearla, pero la Marceline floto hacia atrás esquivándolo, a lo que el perro reacciono frunciendo su cara y como que queriendo estirar la mano más de la cuneta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto confundida Marceline.

—Quería golpearte cambiando la forma de mi mano—dijo el perro aun manteniendo el brazo estirado.

Pero Marceline comenzó a reírse de su intento de pegarle a lo que lo tomo del brazo estirado y le aplico una llave y lo arrojo de regreso al centro de la habitación, pero el perro realizo una maniobra en el aire haciendo girar su cuerpo para caer de pie y luego cambiar su postura en forma de combate.

—Quizás no tenga mis poderes, pero empiezo a recordar como pelear.

Al mencionar la palabra recordar, hizo que Bonnibel se comenzara a preocupar.

—Marceline ponlo en la silla deprisa—le dijo preocupada Bubblegum.

En eso Marceline floto a prisa hacia donde se hallaba el perro y preparo su pie para darle una patada y noquearlo, pero a punto de acercar su pie a la cara del perro, este dio una maroma en el aire esquivándola. La vampira rápidamente contraataco con su puño derecho pero el perro reacciono a prisa y la esquivo y este le conecto un fuerte puñetazo con su mano izquierda en la cara y luego con prosiguió a darle otro golpe con su otra mano. El perro sonrió, pero no por lastimar a Marceline, sino que algo en su ser volvía, recordaba que él era un peleador. Pero esa sonrisa de pronto se perdió, cuando Marceline comenzó a transformarse y crecer, su piel grisácea se volvía negra, sus ojos crecían y adquirían un color verdoso, sus manos se volvían, los colmillos le crecían y unas ala negras le comenzaron a aparecer en la espalda.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste perro! —le dijo la criatura en una voz gutural.

—Procura no lastimarlo tan fuerte—dijo angustiada Bubblegum.

El perro se sorprendió al principio, pero en su mente ya sentía la familiaridad de lidiar con monstruos. Tomo un respiro y se dispuso a arremeterla con una patada en la cara. Pero la criatura lo atrapo en al aire con su gigantesca garra y apretó su cuerpo como si tomase un juguete y luego procedió arrojarlo directamente a la silla. El impacto con su cuerpo y la silla, lo aturdió para que se pudiera mover, pero a su vez hizo recordar cosas de nueva cuenta. Escuchaba las palabras "Jake espérame" y veía de nueva cuenta a aquel ser con gorrita de oso blanco. Para cuando recupero la noción, este noto que Bubblegum ya lo había sujetado fuertemente a la silla, el perro intento escapar tratando de agrandar y achicar su cuerpo, pero no obtuvo resultados, algo raro pasaba con él.

— ¡Debo salir de aquí! —grito el perro.

—Todo estará bien, intenta olvidar todo—dijo Bubblegum tratando de reconfortarlo.

— ¡Que me olvide de todo!—le contesto enfadado el perro—¡Yo empiezo a recordar cosas y creo que esta máquina sirve para que olvidemos algo!

— ¡Marceline activa la maquina! —dijo preocupada Bubblegum mientras esta le ponia un electrodo en la cabeza

El perro comenzó a forcejar mas fuerte, pero todo era en vano.

— ¡No olvidare nada! —le grito el perro—¡empiezo a recordar que mi nombre es Jake y que tengo familia!

Pero su voz fue interrumpida cuando la silla fue activada y comenzó a sentir los choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo, el perro comenzó a gritar fuertemente y de repente se apago la maquina y entonces recordó el nombre del ser con gorro y lo dijo mientras iba perdiendo la conciencia

—Finn…


	2. Peón aislado

Peón aislado

El perro intentaba mantenerse consciente luego de los choques, pero sus parpados le pesaban, los cerro, paso el tiempo en ese instante, los abrió de nuevo y vio como Marceline lo arrastraba por un pasillo que él no había visto el cual estaba decorados con cuadros, y una mesita sobre la cual había un florero con sus respectivas plantas que contenían agua. De nuevo cerro sus ojos, pero cuando logro abrirlos sintió que era arrojado a un cuarto acolchonado. El ser amarillo sentía a alguien en su espalda, pero no podía ver quién era.

—Creo que está dormido—dijo la voz de Marceline.

En eso Bubblegum apareció detrás del perro con una llave inglesa con su mano izquierda y esta golpeaba la cabeza móvil en la palma de su otra mano.

— ¿Aun nos oyes? —pregunto Marceline de forma burlona.

—Hermano de los dragones y compañero de los búhos—comento el perro sin pensar por lo mareado que se hallaba por los choques

—Aun está consciente—dijo Bubblegum.

—Es hora de aplicar un sedante—el decir esto,Marceline que tomo la llave de Bubblegum y la descendió de forma certera, dándole un tremendo golpe al perro amarillo dejándole completamente inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, algo susurraba maldiciones, sin forma e iracundo esperaba el momento en las tinieblas, en esta forma blasfema, eso reptaba, pues aun se hallaba débil, pero pronto se haría poderoso. Aquello tenía varias voces en su cabeza, pero todas provenientes de sí mismo.

—Debemos darle desesperanza, no tiene a nadie esta vez, no tiene herramientas, y anda solo…

—No nos confiemos, el aun tiene su ingenio y voluntad, subestimarlo no debemos, pero hay que asegurarnos que no escape, necesitamos voz.

Y una voz fue a buscar, pero refugiándose la oscuridad de los pasillos del asilo. Para no ser vistos, fueron con aquel que se encontraba más débil, querían ir por el perro, pero aquella cosa aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Arrastrándose en las tinieblas ingresaron en los dulces sueños de la que fue una diva, aunque ahora ejercía de niñera. Esta soñaba de cuando era más joven, en donde bailaba y cantaba en un teatro en el dulce reino. Hacia movimientos majestuosos y su voz era harmoniosa, termino su canción y el elenco aplaudió su actuación, hizo un excelente trabajo, pese a que era un simple ensayo. Pero de pronto la criatura penetro en su sueño. Cuando menos se lo espero, el ensayo se transformo en la primera actuación del teatro y el tiempo comenzó a ir más a prisa, mientras ejecutaba sus pasos de baile esta tropezó y la gente comenzó burlarse. El productor de la obra estaba sentando en el frente del escenario y con gestos obscenos le pidió que se levantara, esta obedeció y continúo bailando y cantando, le pidió ir mas a prisa, hasta que esta realizo un movimiento en falso rompiéndose una pierna. El público comenzó a abuchearla y el productor le dijo que se levantara. Intento hacerlo y lo logro pero cojeando, hizo de nuevo su pasos y termino rompiéndose la otra pierna.

—Ya no puedo moverme—dijo llorando.

— ¡Canta maldita sea!—le ordeno el productor en medio de las burlas— ¡Canta!

Por un deseo irracional de quedar bien, se arrastro hasta ponerse en medio del escenario y comenzó a cantar con su dulce voz, pero la gente comenzó a gritar y arrojarle piedras a la cara, interrumpiendo su melodía.

— ¡Que cantes! —le grito el productor.

La Dulce Niñera estallo en lágrimas, pero el productor le pedía que cantara y esta intento cantar, pero una de las piedras le dio en la cabeza y la tiro al suelo. Pero el productor seguía insistiendo y gritándole.

— ¡No pedí que lloraras, pero sino cantas ahora te despediré y no volverás al teatro jamás en tu miserable vida!

Las palabra le hirieron en los más profundo de su ser y comenzó a perder el aliento debido a su llanto, pero adquirió aire y le suplico al productor desde el escenario.

— ¡Por favor, ya no me haga cantar!

Entonces todas las luces del teatro comenzaron a apagarse una por una y en rápido sucesión, dejando encendida solo la iluminación en donde se hallaba la Dulce Niñera, esta se percato de que todo se había detenido, luego pensó que no había gente en primer lugar, algo estaba con ella en la obscuridad, y entonces la única luz que había se esfumo, y le siguió una sensación de algo húmedo y pegajoso subiendo a su pie izquierdo, luego sintió garras afiladas clavándose en pierna derecha, su mano derecha fue sujetada por otra mano gélida, y su izquierda tenía la sensación de que era mordida por la boca de una bestia. No podía figurar que clase de criatura quimérica la estaba atacando, y todas sus extremidades sentían un dolor distinto pasando de lo punzante hasta la aflicción, quiso gritar pero un tentáculo penetro furibundamente en una de las cuencas de sus ojos y luego sentía como bajaba y se movía hasta su garganta. Con su ojo humedecido miro a todos lados buscando aquello que lo atormentaba, pero no lo podía ver y luego noto dos grandes orbes esmeralda que se encontraban rodeados de humo blanco, estas esferas comenzaron a brotar un líquido de aspecto viscoso y verde.

—Este es el regalo Djahkah, nunca cantaras—impero un susurro en la obscuridad.

Fue lo último que escucho la niñera y los orbes soltaron un gran destello de luz esfumando todas las tinieblas y haciéndola despertar. La anciana despertó en la cama de su habitación obscura con sudor frio en todo su cuerpo y abriendo su boca para pedir auxilio, pero ya nadie escuchaba su voz, ni siquiera ella misma.

Pero esta misma voz era escuchado por el viento, pero en vez de gritar, esta comenzó a decir maldiciones y palabras tan antiguas como el tiempo mismo, haciendo que el clima cambiase y se desatara una terrible tormenta gélida, después de aquel encantamiento, esa cosa siguió reptando en el asilo, esperando en la obscuridad el momento para salir y mofándose del perro que tenia pesadilla sobre él en una de las habitaciones.

El perro sentía dolor y llego un momento en el que despertó en una habitación blanca y acolchonada, solo había una ventana y una puerta de hierro. Intento mover sus brazos, pero noto que tenía una camisa de fuerza, pero aun así contemplo salir por la ventana pero al mirar por fuera ese dio cuenta que era inútil, pues estaban en una montaña alta y para colmo había una fuerte ventisca que le impedía ver con claridad el fondo, incluso había congelado parte del cuarto donde estaba. Siguió mirando por fuera y vio su boleto de salida, había un teleférico a unos cuantos metros cuesta abajo, solo tendría que salir del cuarto, en su corazón broto cierta esperanza y estaba por tomar la opción de salir por la ventana, pero sin avisar cayo un rayo en lo que sería su ruta de escape, vio como los cables se rompían y la cabina caía en un vacio gélido

—Rayos—dijo desconsolado el perro.

Repentinamente una carcajada rasposa que parecía salir del viento furibundo irrumpió en los oídos del perro.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo el perro sorprendido.

Pero la carcajada continúo mofándose del infortunio del perro, después se detuvo luego surgió un susurro que le helo la sangre, el perro de repente vio como el vidrio de la ventana comenzaba a quebrarse lentamente y como una capa de hielo comenzaba a expandirse lentamente alrededor de la ventana hasta cubrir la habitación. El perro pensó que ese hielo no era natural y estaba seguro que la voz que escucho estaba realizando un conjuro arcaico. Se sorprendió del porque supo que ese era el caso, quizás sus recuerdos no estaban del todo idos.

Sin perder el tiempo, este comenzó a forcejar, intentándose quitar la camisa de fuerza intenta hacerse grande o pequeño y luego grito para pedir auxilio, pero ninguna de sus llamadas eran atendidas, luego empezó a empujar la puerta pero era todo en vano. Miro atrás por un instante y vio que el hielo ya había consumido la mitad de la habitación. No obstante, no se desespero y mantuvo la calma, se coloco boca abajo en un extremo de la pared y se disloco un hombro, luego se disloco el otro, flexiono sus patas para que sus dedos alcanzaran a sujetar la camisa por debajo y tiro fuertemente de esta, provocando que saliera disparada a la parte congelada de la habitación que en instantes se cubrió de hielo y se quebró.

—Lo sabia—dijo el perro adolorido intentando acomodarse sus hombros.

Se levanto rápido y se dirigió rápido a golpear la puerta y gritar ayuda, empujo fuerte, pero era en vano. No había salida alguna, pero no moriría rápido, el perro pelearía, así que sujeto ambas manos al pomo de la puerta y recargo sus pies en esta, quedando colgado del suelo mientras el hielo consumía lo poco de la habitación.

—Hasta aquí llegue y aun no recuerdo bien quien soy—se lamento el perro amarillo.

De mera suerte se oyó un sonido en la perilla de la puerta y se abrió, el perro recargo su cuerpo para empujar la puerta, vio el piso blanco del pasillo, bajo sus patas rápido y cerró la puerta de un golpe, y luego tirándose al piso dando un gran respiro, miro hacia arriba para ver quién era su salvador y vio a la Señora de Jengibre, el perro miro a la izquierda y vio que a su lado se encontraba su hijo Pen cargando un muñeco de madera en su brazo derecho.

— ¿Estas herido? —dijo de forma afable la señora Jengibre, mientras que Pen le daba su brazo izquierdo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Muchas gracias muchacho—dijo el perro incorporándose—y si señora, solo tengo las patas y los brazos cansados por andar colgada a la perilla, al parecer alguien lanzo un hechizo para matarme.

— ¡Un hechizo!—dijo la Señora con cierto espanto— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

—No me paso nada, pero alguien me intento congelar.

—Eso suena a obra del Rey Helado—dijo la señora poniéndose su mano en la mejilla.

—No creo—respondió el perro rascándose la barbilla—no parece su forma de atacar, ese viejo sociópata solo busca robar princesas, y aquí no hay ninguna, pero el uso del hielo me parece raro, y quizás no lo deba descartar, pero no veo el motivo del porque me quiera matar.

—Quizás le hiciste algo—dijo la señora.

—Puede ser, pero de ser así, no lo recuerdo, hoy y apenas incluso le pregunte por mi nombre.

El perro reflexiono por un momento, y le extrañaba que conociera el perfil de ese Rey. Quizás lidio con ese individuo anteriormente o lo leyó en algún sitio, no obstante había algo sobrenatural en el hielo, y solo un artilugio o ser mágico podrían manipular el hielo de esa forma. De repente, vio el cuarto donde fue capturado y noto que el hielo se empezaba filtrar por los bordes de la puerta, pero vio que esta ya no avanzaba tan rápido, quizás se había eso se había rendido en su intento de matarlo o quizás buscaba otra oportunidad.

—Cierto—irrumpió la señora con una sonrisa—no nos hemos presentado debidamente, yo soy la Señora de Jengibre y este mi hijo Pen.

Pen dibujo una sonrisa inocente en su rostro y le estrecho su extremidad al perro y este la recibió con ambas manos

—Por supuesto—dijo el perro mientras hacia un gesto de quitarse un sombrero que no tenia—lamento mi falta de modales, pero entenderá que no los puse en práctica porque no los recordaba en primer lugar.

—Descuide Señor Jake, bueno, eso al menos fue lo que grito en la silla.

—Cierto, creo que ese es mi nombre—dijo rascándose la cabeza—pero no me diga señor, con Jake el perro o Jake basta, aparentemente tuve cierta pérdida de recuerdos

— Amnesia

—No creo, la amnesia no es como en las ficciones, uno no recupera recuerdos golpeándose la cabeza, esta pérdida de recuerdos fue condicionada de alguna forma, quizás: una medicina, un hechizo, una operación en la cabeza o esa terapia de choques eléctricos.

—Quizás fue una operación—comento la señora jengibre con cierta sorpresa—mi hijo y yo nos sometimos a la terapia de choques y no sentimos perdida de recuerdos, al menos no siento que se me olvide algo, pero se lo digo porque tiene una gran cicatriz en la cabeza.

— ¡Que! —grito el perro que se tocaba desesperadamente la cabeza con ambas manos, y confirmando que la señora tenía razón— ¡No puede ser!

—Sí, yo igual desconfió bastante de ella, pero por alguna razón, se que debo obedecerla y sé que debo arriesgarme en poner a mi hijo y a mi misma en esa silla.

— ¿Qué le causa desconfianza?

—Bueno, no es que sea entrometida, o algo por el estilo, pero cierta noche vi sin querer por una puerta entreabierta, que Bubblegum portaba una especia de Tiara con una gema incrustada y que luego guardo en una caja fuerte, lo que me causo sospecha es que miro a ambos lados para guardarla, como asegurándose que nadie mirara, y se me hizo sospechoso, sin mencionar las cámaras que pone en todos los cuarto

— ¡Eso es!—grito el perro chocando su puño izquierdo con una cámara que vio en el pasillo—Eso no es una tiara, es una corona, y la única forma que consiguiera una es que la robara y la otra es que fuese una princesa.

—Y donde haya una princesa, el Rey Helado estará ahí para intentar robársela.

—Quizás esta princesa hizo un pacto con ese sujeto para encerrarnos en este sitio, lo que explicaría el clima, pero no creo que sea el culpable de ese congelamiento.

— Espere—dijo la anciana intentando tomar el ritmo del perro— ¿Dijo encerrarnos?

—Yo le responderé con otra pegunta—entonces se rasco la barbilla el perro y pregunto— ¿Cómo llego a este sitio?

—Pues ya soy mayor de edad y…

— ¿Pero cómo y cuándo paso?—interrumpió inquisitivo el perro.

—Ahora que lo menciona—reflexiono la anciana y luego exclamo poniéndose sus manos en las mejillas— ¡No lo puedo recordar!

—Así es, la silla ya nos condiciono poco a poco, están borrando fragmentos de recuerdos,

—Pero antes hay que saber el porqué lo...

Pero antes de que terminaran de hablar la anciana, en el cuarto sonó una sirena de alerta estrepitosa, luego el perro quiso ver de donde provenía el ruido pero se encontró una desagradable sorpresa. El hielo comenzaba a emanar de la habitación de la que había salida previamente, y comenzaba a congelar y extenderse por el cuarto.

—Ya saben que descubrimos su plan—dijo el perro amarillo— y el hechizo sigue en efecto,hay que salir de aquí.

— ¿Pero a donde? —pregunto preocupada la anciana.

—Aun no lo tengo claro—dijo el perro rascándose la cabeza—pero hay que destruir la silla, convencer a los otros de que debemos escapar, salir de esta montaña o al menos combatir a los que manejan este sitio y correr de aquí ahora mismo

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto la anciana que empezó a dar carrera con su hijo Pen.

—No realmente—dijo el perro abriendo una puerta de un corredor para dar a otro.

El trió comenzó a correr más a prisa y salían de un pasillo para dar en otro, la construcción interna era de paredes de cuadros y de color monocromático, casi como un tablero del juego en el que realizaban sus partidas Pen y la Señora Jengibre, la cual hizo que ambos cruzaran miradas y comenzaran a crear sospechas entre ambos.

— ¿Como sabes en donde estamos yendo?—dijo con dificultad la Señora Jengibre mientras corría, intentando atrapar algo de aire.

—Tengo el rastro del olor de esa silla, ya casi llegamos a esta, lo siento en mi nariz.

El perro dio una gran patada a una de las puertas y entro al pasillo que vio cuando Marceline lo andaba arrastrando. En eso el par de seres de Jengibre entraban jadeando, luego se su intento de seguirle el paso al perro.

—Es por aquí—dijo confiado el perro.

—Sabe—dijo la señora Jengibre tomando aire—nosotros sabíamos dónde estaba esa silla.

— ¿Y por qué no dijo nada?

—Eso intentaba hacer pero usted corrió demasiado rápido para nosotros.

—Lo siento, pero al menos ubico este pasillo, vi ese florero cuando fui arrastrado por esa chica llamada Marceline.

— ¿Me llamaban?—irrumpió de forma burlona la voz.

Y la puerta que se hallaba al final del pasillo se abrió de pronto e ingreso flotando aquella chica que amarro al perro. El perro hizo un gesto en su cabeza como si se acomodara algo y se puso en posición de combate. Pero la chica comenzó a reírse de la postura del perro.

— ¿Quieres que te patee de nuevo perrito?—se mofo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase.

El perro no reacciono a su provocación, y fue corriendo directamente hacia a ella, luego alzo su pata en el aire rápidamente y luego alzo la otra por inercia salió disparado rápidamente y preparada para darle una patada, pero la Marceline se movió rápido y atrapo ambas extremidades en un instante dejando al perro de cabeza. Pero el perro mantuvo la cabeza fría y sin sorprenderse de este hecho.

—Confirme mis sospechas, la forma rápida en la que te mueves, tu piel, el hecho que flotas—comento el perro señalándola— ¡Eres una vampira!

Pero ante tal afirmación la chica solo empezó a reírse.

—Eso es muy evidente perrito—dijo la vampira toqueteando con su índice derecho la nariz del animal, pero con la mano con la que aun sostenía la pierna, comenzó a hacer girar al perro en el aire —pero no soy tan rápida, tú eres el lento, y no soy cualquier vampira, soy la Reina Vampira.

Al decir esto, la vampiresa soltó al perro, arrojándolo directamente hacia la mesa donde estaba el florero, provocando que el mueble se destruyera por el impacto, y que la vasija floral se alzara en los aires, pero como acto reflejo el perro atrapo el florero con agua pues los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaban a moverse y estaba articulando un plan en su mente.

—Pen, sal de aquí—impero el perro—Señora Jengibre, tome distancia pero necesitare su ayuda para vencer a este inconveniente.

La vampira comenzó a reírse de tan absurda afirmación.

—No me subestimes pequeño perro—le ordeno la vampira que se transformo en una lobo y comenzaba acercarse rápidamente al trió que se hallaba en el pasillo.


	3. Zugzwang

Zugzwang

— ¿Puede arrojar cosas con fuerza? —pregunto el perro dejando en el suelo el florero de agua.

—Claro que si Jake, puede que sea mayor de edad, pero no soy débil.

—Pues cuando de la señal, deme una mano contra la vampira—dijo el perro guiñándole un ojo y apuntando su mirada en la silla rota.

Así que el perro comenzó a correr en el pasillo y arremetió contra Marceline, y mientras el perro y la vampira peleaban, el porta tartas real dormía y remembraba su juventud en sueños. En ellos, se manifestaban sus deseos por salir con la dulce niñera, adquiriendo la forma de un laberinto cubierto de niebla en que este la perseguía y guiándose solo por su voz.

—Ven a mi—decía la voz de la niñera de manera coqueta—ya casi me alcanzas.

El Porta Tartas doblo en una esquina y termino en el pórtico de una casa enorme, cubierta de hollín y que tenía un olor de azúcar quemado, y también se dio cuenta la niebla se transformo en ceniza, pero esto no lo desconcertó porque la persona de sus deseos lo llamaba desde dentro.

—Ven a mi—decía la voz de la niñera pero esta vez de forma monótona y con desdén.

—Ahí voy—dijo el Porta Tartas con tono juguetón.

El enamoramiento tenia cegado completamente al porta tartas para ver que algo no estaba bien, pero porque se lo cuestionaría, estaba seguro en el santuario de sus sueños, nada podía irrumpir en ellos, excepto por la ocasional visita de cierto búho. Pero el porta tartas haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su subconsciente abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, dando unos pasos adentro, la puerta se cerró por detrás, intento buscar con la mirada pero algo no estaba bien en aquel sitio, no parecía una casa, el aspecto era como si estuviese dentro de las entrañas de una bestia, pero a su vez, algo le decía que aquello no era natural en una criatura.

El intento hacerse una idea de lo que veía pero no pudo, pues para ver una cosa hay que comprenderla. Pero ninguna de las formas insensatas correspondía a una figura con sentido o a un uso concesible. Por suerte, pudo ver una especie de escaleras pero en vez de ser escalones rectangulares como es la costumbre, eran esferas ovaladas puestos una sobre otra, como si se tratase de varios huevos apilados sobre si.

—Ven a mi—dijo de nuevo la voz del a niñera que parecía provenir desde arriba.

—Ya voy—respondió temeroso el Porta Tartas.

El porta tartas comenzó a trepar las escalera con dificultad y procuro no voltear atrás pues sentiría pánico, al principio no sintió el trayecto, pero echando una mirada rápida se dio cuenta que había escalado mucho y luego hecho una mirada hacia arriba y parecía que no terminaban, fijo en su vista en el punto más alto que pudo y solo pudo ver un agujero negro. Se arrepintió de subir y opto por descender y echando una mirada abajo para poner sus pies, noto algo en el primer escalón, una silueta negra que reptaba y comenzaba a girar alrededor de ese huevo y luego vio que esta cosa comenzaba a ascender a prisa, era como si los escalones fuesen diseñados para el paso de esa criatura, y conforme ascendía su tamaño crecía.

El Porta Tartas no quiso saber de qué clase de criatura se trataba pero sabía que era peligro, pues solo de contemplarla de lejos sentía que sus ojos se lastimaban y le comenzaron a lagrimear, así que retomo el ascenso de las escalera y más aprisa que antes, subió y subió sin querer ver atrás, pero sentí que era inútil y que no avanzaba nada, se canso eventualmente y considero en su cabeza el tirarse desde arriba. Quiso tomar un respiro y descansar un momento para continuar subiendo pero la criatura le había tocado el pie. El Porta Tartas se rehusaba mirar abajo, pero al final, la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y contempló la última cosa que vería con sus ojos.

El porta tartas dio un grito de espanto y se soltó de las escaleras, pero en vez de caer como él esperaba, comenzó a ascender, quiso volver a sujetarse de eso escalones de huevo, pero su cuerpo se alejaba mas y mas de estas, intento maniobrar en el aire para alcanzarlas pero era inútil, se resigno y miro arriba, en el punto final, ahí se hallaba la presencia de eso. La figura de aquello que miraba y no tenía sentido.

Sus ojos se le irritaron mucho solo de contemplarlo y quiso cerrarlos o desviar la mirada pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Y mientras ascendía cada vez más y más a gran velocidad; comenzó a gritar:

— ¡No quiero ver, ya no me hagas ver! —grito llorando el Porta Tartas.

—Y no volverás a ver—dijo la horrenda criatura con su propia voz antigua y siniestra—esta es la bendición de Djakah, tormenta de la desesperanza.

Y el ascenso se detuvo y despertó de la pesadilla, pero no sin antes escuchar la voz horrenda y de la criatura y tener en sus recuerdos la verdadera forma de la criatura. El Porta Tartas cayó de su cama y se levanto, el cuarto estaba en tinieblas y fue rápido al baño. En base a sus recuerdos quiso prender las luces pero era inútil, por mucho que bajase y subiese el interruptor no había luces. Luego intento salir del baño y buscar otras fuentes de luz y logro encender todas la lámparas y todos los focos en base a su tacto y recuerdos pero seguía sin ver, decidió regresar al baño para mojarse y calmarse, pero antes de entrar a la puerta del baño tropezó. Se levanto y recordó su pesadilla, al levantarse con dificultad, logro prender la llave del agua y lavarse la cara en base al mero tacto. Se decía a si mismo que solo fue un sueño, así que con sus extremidades se toco la cara y deslizándose lentamente hasta donde estaban sus ojos comenzó a explorarse y noto que había dos orificios vacios. Siguió tocándose y explorándose con desesperación pero todo era en baño, no podía sentir sus glóbulos oculares, al darse cuenta del horror de que fue despojado de sus ojos, lanzo un terrible grito en un cuarto iluminado y brillante, el grito que resonaría y se escucharía por todo el edificio.

La vampira de loba se había transformado en una criatura peluda cuya forma se asemejaba a un murciélago gigante, no podía transformares en algo mas grande, pues el pasillo era muy estrecho y eso le daría desventaja para pelear. El perro pese a no tener magia, lo compensaba con una agilidad extrema que le permitía esquivar casi todo los golpes que intentaba conectar en su cuerpo, además tenia aptitud para el combate, pese a que el si lograba conectarle varios golpes estos no le hacían casi ningún efecto. No obstante ella seguía como si nada dándole pelea al perro, pero este ya presentaba señales de cansancio. El perro no podía seguir a este ritmo y aun no hallaba una entrada para ejecutar su plan.

—Ya me canse de jugar contigo—dijo la vampiresa en una voz gutural.

Fastidiada, la vampira le dio fuerte puñetazo en la cara del perro, mandándolo a volar por los aires y haciéndolo caer donde había destruido la pobre mesa. El perro cayo justo al lado del florero que coloco en el suelo haciendo que este comenzara a tambalearse, y se pregunto por qué hizo tanto esfuerzo en conservar ese recipiente con agua, sentía cierto instinto de conservar agua en pero no sabía por qué. El perro luego noto que sangraba de la boca y su cabeza comenzó a realizar una conexión entre la sangre y el agua, y tuvo una idea gracias a que parte de sus recuerdos volvían, no sabía si esto funcionaria pero no le quedaba otra opción estaba quedándose exhausto por la pelea, y algo le decía que necesitaría su energía para después.

Y viendo que la vampira se acercaba volando, el perro rápidamente tomo el florero y saco las flores, entonces comenzó a tomar el agua y luego la regreso en el recipiente escupiéndola, con todo y sangre, luego acerco el florero a su boca y comenzó a recitar palabras viejas y antiguas en apenas un susurro, agito el florero para mezclar su sangre con el agua.

La Señora Jengibre se dio cuenta que era un conjuro y esperaba que el perro la tirara en el piso a manera de protección y salir huyendo, pero en vez de escapar, este corrió hacia ella, esperando una gran choque entre ambos.

— ¿Piensas atacarme con un florero con tus escupitajos?—dijo enfadada la vampira—¡Eso es asqueroso, pero no me detendrá!

Al decir esto, el perro tomo con una mano el florero, giro su cuerpo a manera de engañar a la vampiresa y lo arrojo de forma directa a su cara, haciendo que el florero se rompiera y el agua empapara toda su cabeza. Y lejos de encontrase con una sensación asquerosa, la vampira sentía que el agua comenzaba a quemarla toda la piel en vez de mojársela y la lastimaba

— ¡Qué rayos está pasando! — grito la vampira que se retorcía de dolor.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea

El perro se distrajo por la reacción que ocurrió, pues no se esperaba esto, pero de repente escuchó un grito además del de la vampira que le devolvió el sentido.

— ¡Ahora Señora Jengibre! —grito el perro.

Y la Señora Jengibre tomo la pata de la silla y la lanzo, procurando que la parte rota estuviera de frente, pero la vampira en medio del dolor se dio cuenta que la intentaban matar con aquella lanza improvisada. Así que rápidamente la desvió con su garra, pero no conto con que el perro lo había previsto.

Así que este corrió a toda velocidad, dio un salto, atrapo la lanza en el aire y dando un giro logro clavarla en el pecho de Marceline, haciendo que la vampiresa gritara de dolor. El perro cayó en el suelo luego de clavarle el arma improvisada, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, así que corrió nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia la pared, tomo impulso de esta y dando un giro en el aire, le propino una patada descendiente al pedazo de madera, enterrándosela mas la improvisada lanza y provocando un el sonido de un órgano siendo aplastado. La vampira fue perdiendo masa y tamaño hasta volverse una protuberancia negra que se retorcía de dolor.

— ¿Esta muerta? —pregunto la Señora Jengibre que se acerco corriendo junto con su hijo hacia donde estaba el perro.

—Aun no—dijo el perro intentando tomar aire y recargándose en la pared—Y no quiero matarla, pero con eso nos dejara de molestar un rato mientras buscamos la silla.

El perro se levanto y continuaron su persecución para destruir aquel aparato de tortura, y luego de muchos pasillos y puertas encontraron la sala de juegos, y ahí vieron que la silla estaba conectada.

— ¡Bien, es hora! —dijo el perro emocionado.

La Señora Jengibre, su hijo y el perro tomaron sillas y comenzaron a azotarlas contra el aparato, pero ocurrió una reacción extraña cada que le causaban daño a la silla, el lugar se iba poniendo mas y mas frio, y así vez, Pen parecía escuchar el simulacro de una risa ocultándose en el rugir de la ventisca afuera del edificio, el pobre intento abrazar a su muñeco de ventrílocuo de madera para sentirse más seguro, pero algo en la mandíbula falsa le parecía diferente, así que lo arrojo a la silla, pero el muñeco a la silla y que casualmente aterrizo en una posición que daba la apariencia de que estaba sentado en un gran trono raro. En un momento el perro tomo una mesa y la azoto en la parte trasera de la silla eléctrica, haciendo que esta arrojara chispas y zumbidos, y confirmándole que ya estaba realizado su trabajo, pero su triunfo fue interrumpido por alguien que entraba corriendo y jadeando a la sala.

— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo!—grito la Dulce Princesa.

—Muy tarde Princesa—dijo confiado el perro—hemos arruinado tu plan y ya destruimos la silla.

— ¿Mi plan?—le respondió confundida y desesperada—esta fue tu idea, Joshua.

En eso la Princesa se tapo la boca a prisa, temiendo que los recuerdos del perro volviesen, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, habían destruido la silla.

—¿Joshua?—pregunto confundido el perro—mi nombre es Jake.

—No, ese es el nombre de uno de tus tras hijos—le explico la Princesa—y no puedo decirte mas, aun hay esperanza de continuar el plan.

— ¡Dime quien soy! —exigió Joshua el Perro.

El perro comenzó a tener jaqueca y una gran ola de recuerdos comenzaba desplazarse por toda su mente, empezaba a recordarlo todo, y porque veía a Jake por fuera, el porqué no tenia poderes, pero tenía sangre bendecida, habilidades para la pelea, y también recordaba las aventuras con su esposa, luchando en toda la tierra Ooo contra dioses y monstruos.

— ¡No, no trates de recordar! —le rogo la Dulce Princesa.

Parecía que de la nada se escuchaba lo el galope de un caballo pero luego se dieron cuenta que el ruido realmente provenía de el muñeco de madera sentado en la silla y que movía su mandíbula por cuenta propia de arriba hacia abajo y que parecía una imitación siniestra y distorsionada de la voz de la dulce niñera.

— ¿Por qué quieren olvidarme?— dijo el muñeco —Sus esfuerzos son fútiles, vengan a mí voluntariamente y les daré la bendición de ver mi resurrección antes de que mueran.

Joshua el perro sufría dolores de cabeza, y entonces recordó el nombre de aquella criatura nefasta y muy vieja, aunque no recordaba el plan que había elaborado:

— ¡Djakah!

—Hola otra vez—dijo el muñeco chocando sus mandíbulas—Joshua el perro.


End file.
